


softness looks beautiful on you

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Bruce Wayne, Soft Clark Kent, Soft Diana (Wonder Woman), it adds FLAVOUR okay, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: There would be time later to become Clark Kent, and to become Superman, time when their responsibilities kept them awake to obscene hours of the day.For now though, he was content to lay with his partners; a moment of peace in their never-ending chaotic lives.Or(Clark, Bruce, Diana, and soft start to the day.)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen (implied), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	softness looks beautiful on you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



The first thing Clark becomes aware of when he wakes up, is the warm, golden, sun streaming through the windows, making him reflectively squint against it; they must have forgotten to close the curtains when they collapsed into Bruce’s bed last night; all three of them too exhausted to do anything more than peel off their torn costumes in the Cave, and put on semi-decent sleeping clothes. 

The second thing he’s aware of, is the warm presence next to him. He rolls over slightly, enough that he won’t disturb the sleeping heroes next to him, and can’t help but smile softly at the sight of Bruce and Diana, both of them lying on their stomachs, legs tangled with each other. 

Bruce still has one arm thrown haphazardly across Clark’s chest, and he has his head buried under a pillow. He shifts his glance even more and sees Diana in an almost mirrored position; and Clark can’t quite beat down the burst of fondness he feels for his lovers. 

It’s so  _ rare  _ to get Bruce so unguarded like this, to when he doesn’t shy away from any sort of touch, so used to equaling contact with violence; Bruce’s vulnerability is something Clark will never feel worthy of seeing. He runs a hand through the billionaires curls, before pressing a hand to Diana’s, reminding himself that they’re both here. 

He almost lost them last night; there was a special kind of fear reserved for when you look at a battlefield and can’t find either of your partners, a fear that only grows when you watch a building come down in flames near where they last were. 

If Clark looks carefully, he’d be able to see the mottled bruises and bandages that cover Bruce’s skin, and the shallow purpled, bruising on Diana’s. It made his chest ache, to see either of them hurt even the smallest bit. 

None of them did very well with seeing people they deemed as  _ theirs,  _ hurt. 

Clark presses a hand softly to Bruce’s cheek, it’s a show to how tired Bruce really is, that he doesn’t shift away from Clark’s hands, instead pressing himself against them. 

  
He stops after a moment, carefully trying to extract himself from the nest of thick blankets and limp limbs without waking any of them up. They weren’t due at the Watchtower for a few more hours, as the rest of the league and them had decided that after last night's battle, they all deserved to rest just a bit longer. 

_ (That and Barry gave them every reason in the world for why they should be able to, until it was just easier to agree. Clark was 90% sure that Barry and Oliver would be showing up together later on. He hoped so at least, he had a solid $20 riding on it.)  _ _   
_ _   
_ And it was rare enough that any of them got any real sleep that Clark couldn’t bear to wake them up. 

“Mhm, Clark?” Diana’s voice comes suddenly, still half-asleep, but she’s peering at him through confused, lidded eyes.

“Hey Di.” Clark whispers softly, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Diana’s cheek.    
  
“Where are you going? We don’t have to leave yet, do we?”    
  
“Not yet, not for a few more hours. I’m going to pee, go back to sleep.” 

Diana doesn’t respond for a moment, and the only sound between them is the steady, quiet sound of Bruce breathing. Clark is almost convinced that Diana has gone back to sleep, as he once again tries to get up, when a hand reaches out to hook around his wrist, dragging him back down onto the bed. 

Clark should have known he wasn’t getting away so easily. 

“ _ Diana-” _

“Hush. It’s still early, go back to sleep.”    
  
_ “Diana I need to pee.”  _

“Pee later, sleep now.” 

Clark truly does need to pee, but Diana still has an iron grip around his wrist, even as she falls back into the blissful state of unconsciousness.    
  
Clark is still contemplating whether or not to attempt getting up again, considering he’s never been good at staying in bed late, Ma used to joke that when the sun rose, so did he, it’s a habit he never managed to break; when Bruce shifts over, burrowing his head against Clark’s chest, and Clark loses all desire to get up and move. 

He shifts, one hand interlocking with Diana’s, as he buries his nose in Bruce’s hair. He allows himself to bask in the rising sunshine of the morning, as his eyes drift shut again, drifting off to the soft noises of his lovers, and the sound of the waking birds outside. 

There would be time later to become Clark Kent, and to become Superman, time when their responsibilities kept them awake to obscene hours of the day.    
  
For now though, he was content to lay with his partners; a moment of peace in their never-ending chaotic lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! I’ve never written these three together but I Adore this ship; and I feel like I should Try and be a bit nice to them considering the things I have planned lmao. 
> 
> This also hasn’t been beta read so please don’t point out mistakes, I’m very tired and will fix it later
> 
> tumblr! (@forestgreengirl)   
> DC discord: https://discord.gg/bRNHNYp


End file.
